Happy Birthday
by WhatIfPeaceIsReal
Summary: A story i am working on for no aparent reason and i am going to eventually draw a comic series out for it it's about my main character Reiyas 10th birthdat Warning: has gore in part 2 and further down the road.
1. Happy Birthday

_I think my friend said, "I hear footsteps."  
I wore my black and white dress to the  
birthday massacre, birthday massacre, birthday  
I wore my black and white dress_

_Happy Birthday_

_Rebecca Pugh._

The date is February 2nd it's my tenth birthday and Everyone's here! Mom and my step dad, my siblings and my new sister-in-law, my best friends... There all here to celebrate with me; to celebrate the worst day of my life. It's a wonderful day at first everyone's celebrating, all for me, there all getting along and no one's fighting; mom made a cake and Julian Bought me a new Dress. Its Black and white with a silver trim around the bottom, the sleeves buckle over my shoulders, the top hugs down to my upper stomach then the skirt poofs out into a checkered pattern…

"Reiya!!! Reiya!!!" Nani Ran at me through the open door and into the hallway where Keith, Adam, and I are playing. She gripped me in a hug so tight I thought my chest would collapse. When she released me she handed me a small white box tied with a Purple ribbon. "Open it! Open it now Reiya!!!" She beckoned at me with those eyes that shouted hope and excitement. Eagerly I opened it tugging at the ribbon, it slid open, and I slid the top of the box off… "What do you think Reiya?!?! Just think, in six week when you get your studs out you'll be able to where them!!!" I looked down at the small draping earrings; they were silver and hung about 3 centimeters off my ear and had Purple Jewels on each one. "There my birth color." I smiled sweetly at my best friend. I like purple I really do but sometimes… it gets old…

Later on Keith and Adam were taken home by my Mom and step dad. Nani and I were staying at Julian and Emmit's house for the night so we could stay up later. They were down in the kitchen while we were up at the top of the stair case playing with some of my new toys. The door swung open; "Reiya you open the door?" I heard my brother call from the Kitchen "NO!" I yelled in reply and stood up. Peering down the steps I saw no one there as if the door had just unlatched itself and swung open without a hint of wind to help it on its way. "Could you close it please?" He yelled back to me' in reply I yelled yes and started down the stairs, a since of uneasiness washed over me as I approached the open door… It was dark outside as if the moon had abandoned its position in the sky and headed to another world far... Far… Away from ours.

I shut the door and locked it so the darkness couldn't creep in around me… The feeling soon perished and I started my way back up the stairs. Nani must have went to my room because as I approached the top of the staircase I did not find her; I looked down the hall further… It was dark… And the window at the end was open… The feeling returned filling my stomach with a feeling of tightness pulling my insides into each other; I quickly ran to the window and shut it hoping that feeling would demolish again… As the window slammed shut under my small fingers I heard something behind me; I turned quickly and a scream was heard. "Reiya I'm so sorry!!! I just I heard the window open and I headed back here then I went to the bedroom but no one was there so I headed back and found you standing in front of the window and./" *Creek.* She was interrupted by a sound back down the dark hall. We peeked around the corner but couldn't see anything the hall was dark and so were the living room and dining room at the bottom of the stairs…

"I hear footsteps…" Nani spoke in a whisper as she retracted behind me… "I'm gonna go get Julian..." I spoke trying to keep my nerves. I took a step and she grabbed onto the back of my dress… "Just go wait in the guest room I'll be right back…" I said now knowing I'd have to taste the bitter words upon my tongue again… She did as instructed and I heard the door latch and lock from down the other short hall… I began the walk… It seemed like an eternity; as if I were walking into an abyss… I reached out into the dark to find the light switch' I found it and flicked it up but no light would come on… I felt my way along the wall and to the banister at the top of the stair case. I started down slowly easing my way… Then a sharp scream could be heard from down stairs. Adrenalin took over and I bolted down the steps and ripped around the corner; I ran through the dining room and to the opening of the kitchen archway… and my stomach swelled once more…

Authors note: Part one is done!!! This Story is based on my Comic series that I will begin drawing soon this part of Reiya's Life was inspired by the song "Happy Birthday" by "The Birthday Massacre" it will be very gory by the time were finished in part to the gore factor picks up greatly so those who hate gore probably shouldn't read the next chapter. Please review this is my first story so please enjoy.


	2. The Birthday Massacre

_Then we wished them all a happy birthday  
we kissed them all goodnight. Now he chases me to my room,  
chases me to my room, chases me  
in my black and red dress._

❦_The Birthday Massacre_❦

Blood ran from the counter top pouring over the edge… landing in a small pool on the kitchen floor… My eyes drifted to the wall on the right side of the archway. Emmit sat there sobbing; holding her left arm… It was severed from about the elbow down blood still falling from the wound… My eyes drifted back to the counter where her arm lay motionless… Then up to see Julian leaning defensively against the counter on the far side of the room; his eyes locked on me as if he were trying to tell me something without words… As if he feared that if he spoke I would be injured in some way as well… Soft footsteps could be heard to my left as someone crept along that wall… I began to back up slowly… Then someone sprang at me from around the corner I went to turn but was grabbed. "Reiya!!" Julian called and the sound of his footsteps joined the other. I pushed and yanked; I whipped around to try and get away. I saw Julian jump on the man's back and he let go of me. "Run!" Julian Ordered me and I obeyed I ran as the tears started to sting my eyes… I ran back to the steps and looked through the banister' my brother was thrown from the man's back and landed on the floor with a bang and groan of pain.

I rush up the stairs trying to get to the room Nani was in I started banging on the door. "Nani!!! Let me in!!!" I banged and banged but she never came I heard more footsteps coming from around the corner… I backed up against the wall my eyes burning from the salty and bitter tears that had filled them to the brim with fear. To my surprise it was Julian who turned the corner; he was holding his right shoulder from where I'm guessing he landed on it when he was thrown from his attacker. "Reiya… you need to get out." He spoke his eyes filled with the same expression as the one he had in the kitchen. Then from the corner of my eye a shadow flickered and began to move behind my brother a shimmer appeared as I knife sliced across my brother's chest and his blood sprayed onto my dress. I heard my brother cry in pain as the attacker latched his teeth down on the back of his neck… My stomach began feeling woozy and I fell to the ground and must have passed out because everything disappeared…

When I woke up I was laying in a puddle… but not of water… I pushed myself up and looked forward I saw my brother laying on the floor maybe three or four feet away from me… With the Attacker leaning over him biting off parts of his flesh… His eyes flickered up and I instantly got sick and through up onto the wood floor my predigested food mixing with my brother's blood… I crawled backwards until my back touched the wall; then using the wall as support and willing myself to stand I got up… I heard a deep chuckle arise from the man's throat… No… This wasn't a man, this was a monster a demon that Lucifer himself banished from hell… hH got up and had something in his hand but it was too dark for me to tell what it was… "HELLO!!! IS ANYONE IN THERE THIS IS THE POLICE!!! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!!" An officer was at the door downstairs pounding on it, but it didn't seem to affect the attacker at all as he nonchalantly approached me with a wicked grin…

A blood stained hand grasped my shoulder his nails digging into the bare skin my dress didn't cover… I clenched my eyes shut tight and gritted my teach together breathing hard through them and shaking under his grasp… I felt him lean down by my left ear like a lover might do… like Julian and Emmit Had Done Just a couple hours earlier… His breath was cold just like the heavy air around us…My stomach churned as he breathed in my ear… I felt something warm and wet be put into my hands as they shook. Slam! We heard the door being kicked open "POLICE IS ANYONE IN HERE!!!" Once again they called out and we heard slow footsteps up the stairs… He pressed the side of his face against mine but kept his mouth aliened with my ear… "Happy Birthday Peace…" My Breathing became short as my heart skipped; I opened my eyes but he was gone…Vanished… Without a trace… My eyes fell upon the item he had placed in my hands… "It's a heart…" my voice was dry and week… My eyes opened wide in horror as I looked back upon my brothers body… He had given me his heart straight from his chest… I began to sob again and I fells to my knees letting out screaming sobs wishing this day had never happened… I leaned over against the wall to my right my choked cries and sobs flooding down my face until I finally blacked out again.

I woke up in someone's arms; I was being carried back down the hall. My head fell back and to the side… And I got one last glimpse of my brother's lifeless body… There were three policemen around him taking pictures… I lying in the Policeman's arms as we began down the stairs… My brother slipped out of my site for the last time… My brother who had been killed by his best friends… He carried me outside and gave me to the medics "She's covered in blood!" I heard one say in a worried tone as they started examining me…"It's not mine…" I say my voice still croaked from earlier… My dress is practically dripping from the blood soaked into it… Emmit's sitting not too far away from me, her left arm id wrapped up tight to stop the bleeding from where it was cute off… I look down to my hands and grip them tight I can't get the images of his heart out of my head… There haunting… Disgusting… and something that I will always… Always… Remember.

Author's Note: Alright got Part two down!!! Not quite finished though there will be more to come so please review and tell me what you think and by the way I know there short but there in parts not chapters sorry if I confused anybody.


End file.
